Letters to You
by mymalibu8
Summary: AU KakashiXGenma. When Kakashi Hatake is forced to begin a therapy session to improve his social skills, he acquires a penpal, a Mr. Genma Shiranui. How far will this anonymous relationship take them?
1. Chapter 1- Beginning

Author's Note: So this is my latest story. I've been inspired by roleplaying on tumblr to write it, and I saw someone else write a story that was similar to this one. Kakashi and Genma is a bit of a crack pairing, but I've falled in love with it. Any reviews would be appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Letters To You

Ch. 1- Beginning

To Whoever May Receive This Letter,

I must have written that title a thousand times, but I just don't know what to say. I wanted it to sound…polite, but not formal. "To Whoever This Concerns" sounds like I'm sending you a letter with a business proposal, where as "Howdy Stranger" may have made you throw this letter away without even reading it. In any case, this is what I'm choosing. My hand hurts.

Okay, let me explain why you're receiving a letter from a complete stranger. You may not have realized it, but you have signed up for an anonymous penpal program where someone you've never met sends you letter periodically, and tries to get to know you. It's part of this therapy class I'm part of. My coworkers think that I'm a bit…"antisocial", is the terminology they used. Anyway, they signed me up for this class so I can "work on my people skills."

So, if you don't want to do this, I'll be brief. Just fill out these questions and I'll wait a little while, making it seem like we actually went back and forth with these letters, and turn your answers into my therapist. Easy as pie.

1. Where are you from?

2. What do you do?

3. Are you married?

4. Do you have any pets?

5. What is your favorite color?

That should get me through the basics. Thank you, whoever you are, for taking the time to read this far. I'll keep a lookout for your response.

Sincerely,

Kakashi Hatake.


	2. Chapter 2- Response

Letters to You

Chapter 2- Response

Dear Mr. Hatake,

You're right, I don't remember ever signing up for any sort of penpal program. But I must say, your letter made me chuckle. Did you honestly write a thousand different greetings? I wasn't aware there even were that many. Anyway, I have no problem getting involved in this program, in fact my "people skills" could use some work as well, so maybe I'll get a benefit from it. But, if you just want to get my answers and be done with your therapy session, that's fine too.

1. I'm from the big city of Konoha. Lived here for most of my life. It's nice to live in the big city, but sometimes the infinite number of restaurants makes it hard to make a dinner selection. What can you do?

2. I'm a personal assistant, a secretary if you will, for a major company here in Konoha. I do everything from paperwork, working with computers, even making coffee runs. My boss is a bit high maintenance

3. I'm not married, in fact I'm single. Can't say I ever see myself getting married, either. I'm not really one for commitment.

4. I don't have any pets, but I like animals. Especially dogs. I should look into getting a dog.

5. Forrest green, no question.

Well, there you go. Hope these help you. My mailbox is always open, if you want to answer your own questions yourself. Good luck with the rest of your therapy.

All the best,

Genma Shiranui


	3. Chapter 3- Interested

Letters to You

Chapter 3- Interested

Dear Mr. Shiranui,

You actually responded. And quickly, too. We must not live that far apart. To be honest, I wasn't sure how you would react to this. Well, if you're all for it, so am I. Maybe this really will be useful for me. Alright, as you suggested, I'll answer the questions myself:

1. I'm from Konoha too. Well, the outskirts. I don't live in the big city like you do. I just live in my small apartment, and make just enough for me to get by.

2. I'm a teacher. I teach kids between the ages of 13 and 15. My colleagues think that by getting this therapy, I'll become a better teacher. Guess we'll find out. I teach karate at night too, so I spend a lot of time around kids. Don't even get me started about over-achieving bosses.

3. I'm single too. Had a few little flings here and there, but nothing serious. I'm not sure if I can see myself settling down either.

4. You like dogs? I have seven of them. Yeah, I guess whenever I feel lonely I adopt another one. I think I have a problem. They're all different breeds, and require a lot of attention.

5. I like dark blue.

Seems like we come from two pretty different backgrounds. I've always lived low-income, never really done anything nice for myself. As for your restaurant problem, I'll never forget this restaurant my good friend brought me to a while back. Best bowl of ramen I've ever had. I think it was called…Ichirikus? It's been so long.

Well, I'm…not really sure what else to say. Thanks again for responding.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Kakashi Hatake


	4. Chapter 4- Surprised

Letters To You

Chapter 4- Surprised

Dear Mr. Hatake,

I must admit, I was just as surprised as you were to receive a letter back. I'm happy to help you in any way I can, and get you out of those therapy sessions as soon as possible. For the record, I don't think you're antisocial at all, at least not on paper.

I enjoyed reading the answers to your questions. Do you live on the west or east side of the city? Judging by how quickly your letter arrived, we really must be close. You're a teacher? For a large or a small school? Is it in the city? Maybe I've heard of it. Sometimes making just enough is all you need, can't say I'm rolling in dough myself. Karate, huh? You're a busy man, Mr. Hatake. Have you been taking karate for a long time?

SEVEN dogs? Your apartment must be very crowded. Adopting dogs is not a problem, I think it's wonderful that your giving them a good home. And I guess they keep each other company while you're at work. I'm sure they take up all your time when you are home, though.

Ah, yes I think the restaurant you're describing is Ichirakus. It's still around. I go there every once in a while, it's very quiet in that part of town.

Forgive me for asking so many questions. Just trying to make the most out of these letters, since you're paying for the therapy and all.

Best wishes,

Genma Shiranui


	5. Chapter 5- Getting Acquainted

Letters To You

Chapter 5- Getting Acquainted

Dear Mr. Shiranui,

I find myself checking the mail more often lately. Probably because I know that there's something other than bills in there. So, in a way, thank you for helping me pay my bills on time. Also, for writing me again. My therapist was right, I do feel a little better talking to someone I've never met. For the record, I'm not paying for these sessions, so don't feel obligated to keep writing me because of that.

I teach at a small school called Konoha Academy. It's not exactly my dream job to be a teacher, but it puts food on the table, I suppose. The kids are good enough, and pretty bright. So, an assistant to a big time company? That must be exciting. Do you do different things everyday?

I've been taking karate since I was a kid, and finally upgraded to sensei. If I could choose, I would be a karate teacher full time. But for now, I just work at the academy in the morning, and teach karate at night. Eh. Are you interested in any sports?

The dogs definitely help me. It's nice to come home to someone who is happy to see you. And, in my case, I have seven people to come home to, and they're all happy to see me. I treat them like my kids.

Yeah, Ichiraku's! That's the place, glad to hear it's still around. One of my karate students loves ramen, and I've always wanted to take him there. Maybe I will one day.

Don't worry, I like the questions. Otherwise I would have nothing to say. Wow, this letter is a little longer than the others. Here, now my turn to ask you stuff. Have you been working at your office for long? Was it ever your dream to become something other than an assistant? Seen any good movies lately? Uh…what color shirt are you wearing? Sorry, I got nothing.

Take Care,

Kakashi Hatake.


	6. Chapter 6- Longer

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Just as a note, and to respond to one of my reviewers, I am trying to keep Genma and Kakashi as close to the way they are portrayed in the anime/manga, but in AU form. Since Kakashi trains ninken in the manga, he adopts dogs AU. I hope that maybe makes a little more sense :D

As for the short chapters, I hope you'll notice the letters get longer as they get to know each other. Trust me, they are short and awkward for a reason. Only time will tell!~ Thanks again, and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Letters To You

Chapter 6- Longer

Dear Mr. Hatake,

I have to admit that I've been checking the mailbox more often. I like making myself some tea and reading your letters. You have nice handwriting. You know, this would probably be faster and more efficient if we switched to using email instead of letters. I'll attach my email to the end of this letter. I check mine regularly, and to be honest, I'm running out of stationary.

I'm glad that I can help you to feel better. Don't worry, I really am enjoying reading your letters and writing you back, so don't expect me to stop.

I think teaching is a wonderful profession. You're teaching our future generation, you know. By the way, what subject do you teach? I'm glad your kids are moderately well behaved. I'm sure there can be days when it's quite the opposite.

As for my career choice, no, I never thought I would end up with an assistant's job. I'm not really sure where I wanted to end up, to be honest. But, somehow I managed to swing this job, so here I am. I've been working at this company for almost a year. I'm relatively happy, I suppose. Like I mentioned before, my boss is a piece of work. She works me to the core everyday. I come home utterly exhausted. Seems like she could give me a few days off, to say the least. I apologize for my ranting, it's just been a long week.

Sensei, huh? Hatake-sensei sounds pretty good to me. I think it's really great that you're so committed to something. I can barely decide what to have for breakfast in the morning. Sports? I used to play a lot of tennis before I started assistant's work. I hope to pick up the spot again sometime. I also hope you're able to manage all that work. Sounds like you're pretty bogged down.

I agree, coming home to someone is nice. Sometimes I turn on the radio at my house so it's like someone is at home with me, so I understand. You're lucky to have those dogs, I tell you.

Ichirakus is alive and well, although it could probably use a few more customers. You should visit it more often, I'm sure the owners would love the publicity. Now that you mention it, I'm craving Ichirakus too. Maybe I'll pick some up after work tomorrow.

Oh my, so many questions. Well, I answered about my job above. As for movies, I haven't really had time to sit down and watch one for a while. I like horror movies, so maybe I'll try and see what new ones have come out. What kind of movies do you watch? My shirt of choice today is navy blue. Same question.

Wow, I wrote a lot here. Sorry about that. But I'll admit, it is nice to write some things down like this.

Hope to hear from you again soon,

Genma Shiranui

P.S.- Don't you think we're on first name basis by now, Kakashi?


	7. Chapter 7- Deep

Author's Note: From now on, the chapters will have the letters from both Kakashi and Genma, and I've started adding the dates for these letters. That will be important later on. Thanks for reading~

* * *

Letters To You

Chapter 7- Deep

April 6, 2012

Hello again, Genma,

I guess you're right, we are on first-name basis now. Genma is easier to spell than Shiranui, anyway. As for your email suggestion, I hate you tell you this, but I am not the most technology-savvy person. I don't even own a personal computer. I have an email address for work, but I check that once, maybe twice a week. Email is a headache to me. So, if it's alright, I would prefer we continue by paper. I can pay for you to get some new stationary, if it helps. You think my handwriting is nice? I was going to say the same about yours. I'm glad you're not going to stop sending me letters. I like reading yours too.

Oh, I'm aware of the perks of teaching. I have no problem with kids and I'm pretty patient, so I guess it was just a good fit. I teach science, and sometimes physical education. Yes, there are certainly days when the children can be very rowdy. Just last week one of my students wasn't paying attention when he was doing his lab, and he knocked over a beaker. Thank goodness there was nothing in that beaker, but it will have to come out of my paycheck. Oh well, nobody's perfect.

Hm. Honestly, the way you describe it, it sounds like your job is a headache. Are you really happy there? Taking a job just because it pays well is never good, you have to be passionate about what you do. Then again, who could be passionate about making copies and going on coffee runs? Don't worry, you can rant to me all you want. Don't take any of my advice, either, we've never met, Genma. You run your life the way you want.

Actually my students call me Kakashi-sensei, I think it sounds nicer. Commitment to something is never easy, sometimes I have a hard time choosing things as well. Took me a good couple of months before I accepted my job at the school. I really needed to think and make sure it was for me. Oh, I used to play tennis too. Sometimes about hitting balls as hard as you can is satisfying. Don't worry about my workload, I'm getting by just fine.

Maybe I will visit Ichirakus in the future. What do you order there? Tell the owners I say hello, and wish them the best.

Yes, horror movies are great. I remember I used to take girls on dates, and we would always go and see a horror movie. That way, if they got scared, they would cling to me. Pretty clever, huh? Man, those were the days. I don't have any time to even think about dating anymore. Got your eye on a girl at the office, Genma? My shirt is also navy blue…weird.

Well, judging by the throbbing in my wrist, I too have written a lot. I agree, it's nice to talk to someone who won't judge you for everything you say. I like talking…or rather, writing to you, Genma. I've kept all of your letters, I just can't bring myself to throw them in the garbage.

Well, the dogs are hungry, so I should run. I've dated my letter so we can see just how fast you recieve it. Also so I can keep track of which were written when.

Until next time,

Kakashi.

PS- If I may ask, how old are you, Genma? I'm not writing letters to a fifteen-year-old boy, am I?

* * *

April 9, 2012

Hello Kakashi,

I'm very glad we're at that point. I didn't think we would keep writing like this for so long. One of my favorite parts of the week is reading your letters, and sitting down to write you one back. What do you think of my new stationary? It was really cheap, so don't worry about paying for it. But, you should enter the work of technology, it would make your life a lot easier. My job relies on the internet and computers, I would be lost without the latest technology.

Science is a good subject to teach, and of course I can see you teaching PE. Kids will be kids, I suppose, you can't expect them to sit still constantly and not break anything. It was bound to happen sometime. I could help you pay for the beaker, if you need it? Honestly, every time I try and picture what you look like, all I see is muscle. Am I correct in that? How tall are you, Kakashi? What color is your hair? It's funny how silly it sounds asking these things, I feel blind. I'd love to see a picture of you sometime.

After reading what you said about my job, it got me thinking. Am I really happy there? I guess I'm happy enough because I'm paid well, and it puts a roof over my head. Like I said, this was not my ideal job, but keeping it is easier than looking for a new one. I'll be fine, just have to push through it. I do appreciate the advice, though. It's been a long time sonce someone's asked me if I'm happy. Are YOU happy, Kakashi?

Ah, yeah commitment's always been an issue of mine. It's hard to commit to something when you're not really sure it's what you want to do. We should play tennis together sometime, if we ever meet. I had to read that sentence about hitting balls a few times before I understood it. Guess my head's just in the gutter. Great minds think alike when it comes to clothing, I suppose.

I get the ramen special at Ichiraku's. I just ate there the other day, and it was very pleasant. I was happy to find out that they haven't changed anything about their recipe. It's good as it is. I'll send your message along next time I eat there. I think I'll start going there more often.

Oh, Kakashi, I had no idea you would be such a Casanova. I'll definitely keep that tip in mind, thanks. As for my love life…it's pretty nonexistent at the moment. I think I'm focusing on my work too much. Guy or girl, I don't have time for a relationship right now.

I've kept all of your letters too. In fact, sometimes when I'm down, I'll glance through them. It's amazing to see how much we've opened up to one another. Our first letters sound so…professional and awkward. I like the way we write now a lot more. I like the idea of the dates, I'll do it as well. Make sure you're feeding those dogs well.

Until next time,

Genma

P.S.- Yes, I'm a fifteen-year-old boy…plus fifteen. I'm thirty. How old are you?


End file.
